


Love Actually

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Dates, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Love Actually, M/M, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Dan and Phil are stand-ins for movies and meet during scenes that involve nakedness and sex simulation. On set, they become friends and fall for each other. In real life, both of them are painfully shy and struggle to ask each other out.Or the Love Actually AU no one asked for but I wrote anyway.





	Love Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys believe we're so close to the end of this year's 25 Days of Christmas? I'm officially done with writing fics as tomorrow's fic has been finished for a while. It feels weird. 
> 
> If you've never watched Love Actually but you still want to read the fic, below is a link of a video to show you the couple this fic is based on. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkAPLaIt7p8
> 
> Enjoy x

When Phil found a job as a stand-in for a movie, he wasn’t expecting it to be a porn movie. His first day of work comprised shooting a scene half naked and, even though it was awkward, he couldn’t deny they were paying him well for it. 

On the second day, he was introduced to the stand-in he would shoot most of his scenes with and suddenly he regretted ever accepting the job. The other stand-in was good looking and Phil was expected to film scenes with nakedness and sexual simulation with him as if it was an everyday occurrence. 

The other stand-in, Dan looked just as awkward as him. He kept avoiding his eyes and looking away when talking to Phil. It should have annoyed Phil but the knowledge that he wasn’t the only one feeling weird about this helped him relax.

Their first day of working together didn’t turn out so bad. All their interactions were full clothed, except for one shirtless scene, and they had some time to interact and get to know each other. It wasn’t as awkward as they both thought it would be. 

Their scenes together only took a sexual turn on their second week of working together. Phil arrived on set thinking it would be another day of easy shoots and getting to know Dan even more but instead was told to get naked and get into the bed prepared on set. 

The assistant noticed the shocked look on his face and chuckled. “It’s a porn movie, what did you expect? It’s time to get to the good stuff.” 

Phil took off his clothes and got under the covers, trying not to think about all the people who were seeing him naked. There was still some time to go before they shot but Phil wanted to get into position before Dan showed up. He wanted to avoid as much awkwardness as possible. 

When Dan showed up on set, they both turned bright red. Phil averted his eyes to give Dan as much privacy as possible in their situation and only looked up again once Dan was safely under the covers. 

Phil was about to say something to break the silence but their director spoke up before he could think of something to say. 

“Dan, I’m going to need you to move on top of Phil and more your hips,” the director called out. 

Phil could feel his ears burning and had no doubts in his mind that he was looking as red as a tomato. He didn’t care how much he needed the extra money, the next time he saw an advertisement for stand-ins in a movie, he was not applying. 

Dan did as told and crawled over him, sitting down in his lap. “Is this okay?” he asked, not wanting to risk hurting Phil by mistake. 

“It feels great, don’t worry about it,” Phil said and coughed when he realised how that could have sounded. “The traffic was horrible this morning wasn’t it?” 

Dan looked at him with raised eyebrows, not expecting him to bring up such an innocent topic in their current situation. Phil tried to beg him with his eyes to go with it and it must have worked. “Yeah, I got out of the house an hour and a half before I needed to be here and I still almost got here late.”

The director chose that moment to interrupt them once again. “Dan I’m going to need you to bend down lower. Your chests need to be almost touching.” 

“Oh, right,” Dan said, doing as asked. Their chests were now almost touching and Dan was still moving his hips so his ass was rubbing on Phil’s cock. Phil gulped and tried to turn his attention back to their conversation. He couldn’t help but keep thinking of how people did this without getting hard. 

“I think there was a serious car accident a few roads away from here this morning which is why the traffic was so bad,” Dan was saying, picking up where they left off. “Do you live very far from here?”

Phil shook his head and was about to reply but was interrupted once again. “Phil, I need you to put your hands on Dan’s ass and help him move up and down.”

He went to do as asked but looked at Dan first. “May I?” Phil only went through with it after getting the go ahead from Dan. They might do this as a part of their job but Phil still wanted to be sure they were both comfortable with what was going on. 

“I only live ten minutes away by car but with this morning's traffic I ended up almost getting in late,” Phil said once the director was happy with their positions. 

“That’s a wrap for today you two.” 

Dan and Phil got out of bed and put on the robes handed to them. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Dan asked, giving him a small smile. 

“See you tomorrow.” 

*

“Dan, I need you on your knees in front of Phil. Bob your head a little to make it believable.” 

They were once again naked but it no longer felt weird. After seeing each other naked every single day, they stopped feeling so awkward and instead felt thankful over doing this with someone they got along well with. 

“Did you listen to the new song by Fall Out Boy?” Dan asked, keeping up his rhythm of moving his head back and forth. 

“I did, but I wasn’t very impressed with it. Their usual work is much better than that,” Phil admitted. 

“Are you kidding me?” Dan gasped, looking up at him in shock. “I loved it! I think it’s much better than some of their previous songs.” 

“Dan, I don’t see your head moving. We need to hurry because the actors are coming in soon,” the director called out. 

“Right, sorry,” Dan said, resuming his movements. 

“That’s what you get for slacking off at your job to judge my taste in music,” Phil teased. He didn’t actually mind Dan’s attitude, it made for an entertaining conversation and they both knew their teasing was just playful. 

“Okay, we’re done with that scene so you can get up Dan,” the director said. “Now we need you leaning against the wall. Phil, lean onto him from behind and thrust your hips.” 

“It’s nice to work with someone who I can also have a nice conversation with,” Dan said once they got into position. “It’s always been awkward with people I’ve worked with in the past but it’s different with you. It probably sounds weird for you but I wanted you to know.” 

“No, no, I feel the same way,” Phil hurried to reassure, not wanting Dan to think it was just him. “This is my first time working as a stand-in so I thought it would be uncomfortable but it hasn’t with you. I look forward to our conversations.”

“Phil I need you to take a hold of Dan’s cock and stroke it. It needs to look like a proper hand job,” the director called out. 

Phil did as directed before bringing up something which had been on his mind for the past couple of days. “Listen Dan, I was wondering if maybe… you know, you’d like to get a drink with me one of these days? Since it’s christmas in a few days, I thought it would be a good idea but don't feel you have to say yes, it was just a suggestion,” he rambled. 

He couldn’t understand how he could feel comfortable chatting to Dan about the most random things while performing sex acts together yet turn into a nervous wreck at the thought of asking him out. Phil didn’t think it was something he would ever understand. 

“I would love to,” Dan said and Phil wanted nothing more than to turn him around so he could see his face but knew the director would yell at him. 

“Great. Is tomorrow night good for you?” 

“It’s a date.”

*

Phil wasn’t sure of where to take Dan at first. What was the perfect date location for two people who spent most of their time together naked and touching each other?

He settled for going to see a Christmas play and then going for a couple of drinks at the bar. It ended up being a good idea as it gave them a chance to talk and get to know each other better in a casual setting. 

When it was time to go, Phil offered to walk Dan home. He thought of it as a nice thing to do but he also offered to have an excuse to talk to Dan some more. 

“Tonight was great Phil, thank you. I had a nice time,” Dan said once they got to his house. 

“I had fun too. We should do it again sometime.”

They looked at each other for a moment but no one made the first move. It wasn’t a secret what they wanted to happen, but both were too shy. “I should go,” Phil said when it became clear that they wouldn't do anything. 

“Wait!” Dan called out before Phil could turn around to leave. He walked up to him and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I’m free tomorrow after work if you want. We can go out again.” 

Phil looked at him dazed before his words registered. “I’m free tomorrow,” he said, a wide smile on his face. They shared another kiss and Phil watched as Dan walked into his house, closing the door with a last wave. 

He went down the steps and threw his hands in the air once he was sure Dan was no longer watching. “Yes!”

The next day was going to be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 is done and dusted and there is now only one fic left till the end of the 25 Days of Christmas! I'll leave the long Author's Note for tomorrow's fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic and do let me know what you think of it! 
> 
> A little hint: tomorrow's fic is my favourite out of all the 25 days which is why I left it for last. See you tomorrow x


End file.
